


blood stained embarrassment.

by merenwen (panther)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige is sick of the short matches and lack of focus but Sasha gives her something to smile about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood stained embarrassment.

Paige scowls at the schedule and makes her way to the locker room to change while hoping that no one tries to stop and chitchat. Three minutes and forty seconds to work a match. It is pathetic. Not for the first time she wonders if she was better off at NXT where she could really show what she is capable of. Sure she didn't get the same pay and not so many knew her name but it still felt more like she was working for her pay check. Staff and superstars alike scatter away from her glower as she gets to the locker room and if the slam of the door behind her startles the Bellas so what. 

She's hardly aware of getting her gear on until her second boot is laced up and then she just lowers herself to the bench and sighs. 

"Sucks huh?" Sasha mutters as she walks in to get changed herself. "Bit different from NXT."

"I thought the revolution was gonna change things man." Paige grumbles. "You guys stole Wrestlemania and this is what we get? Bitching at each other, taking an age to get the ring, and a tap-dance inside before we trot off again?

Sasha pauses in her attempts to pull on her tights and waves a hand towards Paige in a way she hopes is comforting. "Thanks for the ref but ...girl we're gonna change things. It used to be one stupid small segment. Now sometimes it is two. Stick with us."

"Yeah I know. I'm just...a long way from home and reality is sucky at times."

"Your fam follow you on TD though no? That must be a riot." 

"Urgh don't." Paige laughs. "I still can't believe I am doing it. Like...after 'Keeping Up With The Kardashians' here comes Paige and her weird obsession with Doc Martins."

Sasha laughs at that, a lovely ringing sound that makes something in Paige's stomach twist. "I love your docs. I love your fashion in general to be real. I'd never rock it but you do it well."

Paige does a shrug and gets to her feet. "I'll see you at gorilla."

"Can I see you after for food?" The way Sasha moves from foot to foot and bites her lip tells Paige she doesn't mean as friends. In that moment Paige hates how pale she is because she is sure her cheeks are filling with blood stained embarrassment. 

"Um, yeah sure. Cool. I'll um...I don't know this city?"

"I'll yelp it while I change." Sasha laughs while pulling pads up to her arms. "I'll take care of you."

Paige's stomach flips and that night her bounce strut to the ring is far less put on and far more filled with genuine glee. When she finally puts Sasha down and pins her to the mat the other woman's eyes gleam and Paige thinks she is very much in trouble. Her music hits and the arena erupts and her smile radiates around the whole damn place.


End file.
